


Kiss and Makeup

by PrinceofDespair



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDespair/pseuds/PrinceofDespair
Summary: Roman decided that enough was enough. He would not be left out, his companionship was worth just as much as Patton and Logan's and he was determined to prove it.In which Roman and Virgil hopelessly crush on each other.





	Kiss and Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Food mention, swearing.
> 
> **A/N:** I'm back with more prinxiety fluff. Listen, someday you'll get angst out of me but for now, take all this cute stuff.

Morality's proposed new rule that the four of them start having dinner together every night ( _“As a family!”_ ) was not met with as well of a reception as he had hoped. 

Logic protested that it was basically pointless as they were not actual human beings and they didn’t need to eat to survive. 

Anxiety had agreed with Logan but added that, knowing them, they would all just take it as another opportunity to fight with each other.

Prince wasn't too thrilled about it either. He knew what Patton was trying to do, of course he had the best of intentions. It had been a few weeks since their little heart to heart with Virgil and the three of them had unanimously decided that Virgil should have more of a say with what goes on with Thomas; they started to include him in their group meetings regardless of the subject. Thomas made it a habit to call all four of them out when he needed help with something instead of just waiting for Virgil to show up when things started to get out of hand. He wanted to hear what each of them had to say before making any big decisions. Virgil would usually complain about being called out for problems he seemingly wasn't needed for but he always made it a point to contribute anyway. They didn't always agree but at least now (with the occasional help from Patton in the form of a stern, fatherly glare) they made a fair attempt to see each others point of view instead of outright dismissing them. They were all trying their best to show Virgil that he was actually needed and wanted. 

It was obvious that for Patton, this wasn't enough and he wanted them to bond more. 

Roman recalls Patton's countless attempts at getting Virgil to come to their movie nights but Virgil had still never shown up. He just liked to keep to himself, it wasn't their fault he kept turning down their invitations.

Roman chose to keep all of that to himself. Instead he complained that Patton's little rule could easily interfere with his adventuring. He was a very busy Prince after all, he couldn't just leave in the middle of a fight to have dinner. 

Patton stood in silence and listened to them all complain until he suddenly slammed his foot down on the ground, the loud stomp echoing throughout the commons. Logan and Roman flinched, Virgil practically jumped ten feet off the ground.

Through gritted teeth he informed them that this wasn’t up for discussion. Logan immediately started to counter him but the glare Patton shot him shut him up immediately. Being the oldest, Patton had some unspoken authority over decision making but he rarely felt the need to use this right. 

Patton's gaze softened as he turned it to Virgil. He told them that they were a family and a family spent time together, it wasn’t too much to ask to sit at a table for twenty minutes or so a day was it? They could get to know each other better and hey, food is great right? He smiled at him warmly in the silence that followed. Virgil broke his gaze and stared down at the floor. Crossing his arms he spat out a “Whatever,” and then sunk out of the room. 

When he had gone the smile on Patton's face had fell and his shoulders sagged in a sigh. He turned his attention back to Logan and Roman and told them that Virgil just needed a little push. It was obvious that right now he felt more like an obligation than a family member. They would do this one thing and if a couple of months down he still wanted to be left alone, Patton would give them the choice to stop. He gave them a little half smile and Roman was immediately filled with a need to wrap him up in his arms. By the look on Logan's face he wasn't alone. 

Yes they had both genuinely wanted to make Virgil feel more welcomed but Patton was right. This was Anxiety and after everything they had said to him, he wasn't going to trust them that easily. It was going to take the effort of all three of them to show Virgil that he could let his guard down and be himself. The two younger sides met each others eyes briefly and then simultaneously nodded. Patton let out a sigh of relief and then ran over and pulled them both into a hug which they accepted gladly (if not a little stiffly in Logan's case). When he pulled away he was beaming. 

* * *

The following evening, at exactly 5:50 pm, Roman heard a knock on his door. Patton's voice rang out cheerfully telling him that it was dinner time, jokingly saying he would drag him out if he had to. Roman shuddered, imagining Patton dragging him by the ear out of his room, he didn't doubt that he would if he felt it necessary. He opened his door and the smells of tomato sauce and garlic bread wafted down the hallway. As Logan had said, they didn’t need to eat. In fact they really had no appetites at all, but the delightful smells coming from the kitchen were rather inviting. A couple minutes with the nerd and the emo nightmare in exchange for Patton's cooking alone was worth it.

Virgil was already at the table on his phone, Patton gently pulled it out of his hands with no resistance, just a disgruntled huff. He ruffled his hair (earning a groan and a swat) before bouncing down the hall to get Logan. Roman took the seat across from Virgil who immediately kicked him under the table. He gasped dramatically and Virgil stuck his tongue out at him. Rude. Patton came back with a very displeased looking Logan and with that, they fell into a routine that, after the first few nights of awkward silence, became admittedly pleasant. 

Logan would attempt to teach them something new while Patton helped make it a little more interesting with a plethora of dad jokes and puns; Virgil and Roman taking to urging him on, much to Logan's dismay (thought they always got him to crack a smile or two). Roman would enthusiastically relate his victories on that days grand adventure, or on the rare occasion that he was feeling chill, simply discuss ideas he was planning on giving Thomas. Patton was just happy to see them all getting along so he usually sat back and let them the lead conversations. Virgil took a little longer to come around but his ever present pout was slowly turning into a subtle smile. He never contributed much to conversations unless it was to poke one of them but he seemed a bit happier at least. 

* * *

Virgil had bad days. The first time it happened, he hadn’t shown up to dinner and when Patton came back from trying to get him, he just shook his head and said Virgil wouldn’t be joining them that night. The others didn't question it, they understood. Some days he just needed to be left alone and as Patton had said, as long as he knows they were there for him it was okay to give him space like this. Roman was surprised at himself for missing him so much when he was gone. 

Virgil showed up at the table two days later, a little worse for wear but otherwise alright. He gave Prince a little side smile and that night, Roman lay in bed utterly confused as to why it had made his heart practically skip out of his chest.

* * *

On one rather boring night, Roman decided to join Patton early. Perhaps he could use some help with dinner. When he ascended into the kitchen he was greeted not only by a particularly cheery Patton, but also surprisingly, Virgil. He was sitting on the counter swinging his legs back and forth like a little kid, a mixing bowl tucked against his arm as he stirred its contents lazily. He looked up at Princey and his cheeks tinted pink- was that a blush? Was he blushing??? Why on earth...? He didn’t have time to dwell on that as Patton thankfully distracted him by pulling him towards a cutting board and instructing him to start cutting vegetables. 

* * *

A week later, Roman was pouring over his library looking for a particular book and realizing he had loaned it to Logan a while ago and he had never returned it. With a frustrating groan he sunk out of his room and into Logan's, already going on about the importance of returning ones things when they were done with them and stopped mid complaint as he was met once again, with Virgil. This time lounging on Logan's bed across from the logical side, focused on the chest board in front of him. He hadn’t noticed Prince come in. Without looking up, Logan pointed at his desk, Roman shook his head trying to pull himself together ( _Seriously what was the matter with him lately?_ ) and followed his direction. The book in question was sitting there. Virgil made a move on the board and then looked up, finally noticing Prince. The pink cheeks were back ( _Oh my god that’s adorable- wait what is he saying???_ ) but this time Virgil simply gave him a nod before going back to the game. Roman didn’t say another word as he hurried back into his room, clutching the book tightly against his chest. If he had caught his reflection in one of the many mirrors around his room he would have seen his face was just as flushed as Virgil's was. 

Was this a normal occurrence? Did Virgil spend time with the others even before he decided to “duck out” last month? Dinner was the only time Roman would see him outside of meetings or when Thomas would call them all. Virgil had never gone to him for _anything_ let alone to just hang out. And why would he? After the way Roman had treated him, it was no wonder Virgil never approached him. He thought he had hated him. Roman thought he had hated him too, but Virgil was just misunderstood and things were different now! Prince had thought the two of them had made progress. Sure they still didn’t always see eye to eye but they were trying. Prince didn’t outright dismiss everything Virgil had to say and Virgil didn’t put down every single one of Prince's ideas without giving them a chance first. 

Why did seeing him spend time alone with the others upset him so much? He should be happy that Virgil was starting to come out of his shell more. It shouldn’t matter who he was spending time with as long as he was happy. And yet...the possibility that Virgil may still feel like Roman didn't want him around was upsetting him and he didn't understand why...

It didn't matter, Roman decided that enough was enough. He would not be left out, his companionship was worth just as much as Patton and Logan's and he was determined to prove it. 

But where did he start? Virgil was likely never going to initiate, he was anxiety after all. It was likely that the others had approached him first. If Roman really wanted this, he had to be the one to take lead. Well that was just fine, he liked it like that anyway, but how? Knowing Virgil a direct approach wouldn't be taken seriously, he would need to figure out a way to get him alone without scaring him off. Come on, think Creativity! He just needed a good excuse for them to hang out. Something nice and simple like...they both shared a love for Disney movies. Perhaps a movie night, just the two of them? ( _Ugh, too cliché._ ) Or maybe he would enjoy tagging along on one of his epic quests? ( _Gods no, that was far too much._ )

Roman spends a good portion of a week running through idea after idea. Finding something they both enjoyed that they could essentially bond over seemed like the way to go but, they we're just so different...

* * *

The answer is dropped in front of him conveniently, when he walked into the commons one afternoon to find the youngest side sitting crisscrossed on the couch. His headphones were on, and he was quietly humming along to his music. It was playing loud enough that Prince could actually make out some of the words from where he was standing. He was painting his nails a dark, glittery purple and he had yet to notice Roman watching him in the hallway. For once, he was alone. 

Roman knows it's not a good idea to sneak up on him or jump in with a grand gesture (though a very loud part of him wants to) so instead he walks over casually and sits down on the opposite end of the couch. Unfortunately Roman still ends up startling him and Virgil freezes, nail brush in hand, mid stroke on his thumb. He glances at Roman and then to his nails, looking wildly uncomfortable. Roman pretends not to notice how awkward the atmosphere feels and gestures for him to remove his headphones by tapping at his own ears. 

Virgil shakes his head and puts the brush back in the bottle before pushing the headphones down to sit on his neck. He swallows thickly and says, “Yeah?”

Virgil seemed tensed and Roman felt a pang of guilt knowing full well why. Sure things had gotten better but he couldn't just ignore all the times Roman was cruel to him. It was going to take time before Virgil let his guard down around him like he seemingly had with the others. He just had to be patient. 

“I've never noticed you painted your nails before.” Small talk was a good start, right? That shouldn't scare him off if he kept it light. 

Thankfully, Virgil's shoulders relaxed just a little. He shrugged and said, “I don't do it all the time, it's a pain in the ass. And I mean, I guess my sleeves cover my hands most of the time.”

“It looks nice on you.” Not missing a beat. 

Virgil scoffs. “Shut up. I'm crap at it, it's all sloppy.”

“No really! You should show them off more. They really add to the whole angsty, edge lord look. I like it.” 

“...yeah?

Roman just nods and then tries his best to suppress his delight in seeing that shy smile appear on Virgil's face.

Virgil picks the brush back up and finishes painting his thumb, then starts gently blowing on his nails in the silence that follows. Roman didn't really get this far. He wanted to talk to him more but what the hell did they have to talk about? Sitting here just staring at him was weird, he had to think of something fast. Who knows how long it would be before he caught him alone again? Virgil tapped on his pinky finger and was apparently satisfied as he started to pick the brush up again, outstretching his left hand.

Before he could begin, Roman blurted out, “Can I do your other hand?”

Virgil stops and stares at him with his eyes wide open. 

“E-excuse me?”

So much for not being weird. Roman tries to keep his cool but he's starting to get flustered, he says, “I mean, I paint my nails all the time so I'm an expert for one thing and...I noticed you painted your right hand first. Painting with your non-dominant hand is a pain, yes? I just thought maybe...I could...help?”

That was an absolute mess and from the way Virgil was staring at him he had to be freaked out but... 

To his surprise, Virgil passed the bottle of polish over to Roman who took it tentatively and saying, “Um...sure. I guess?”

Roman was simultaneously relived and elated in an instant. He couldn't help but beam at him. 

“Excellent!”

He scooted closer to Virgil who held out his left hand which Roman takes. Virgil watches him silently as Roman starts with a base coat. He's taking extra care, more than he needs to but Virgil doesn't seem to mind. He leans back against the couch, and when Princey steals a glance at him he can't read the look on his face past just plain interest. His strokes are near perfect, there isn’t a speck of polish on Virgil's skin when he's done. 

Virgil pulls his hand away slowly and starts blowing on the wet nails again, still silent. He seems relaxed at least. 

Roman had noticed when he first sat down that there was a small box filled with different colors of nail polish sitting on the table. As they waited for Virgil's first coat to dry, Roman picks up the box and starts rummaging through it (earning a frown from the other but no comment). Most of the colors are dull or dark but digging down to the bottom he found a few brighter shades. They all seemed fairly full. He picks out a bright red swirling with gold glitter and then tosses it to Virgil who fumbles it and shoots him a glare. 

Before he can complain Roman says, “Alright, my turn.” Then rolls up his sleeves and holds a hand out expectantly.

A flustered blush creeps across his cheeks as he looks between the bottle and Princey's outstretched hand. 

“You serious?”

Roman simply wiggles his fingers in front of him which earns him a tsk and an eye roll that Roman has to admit he's becoming quite fond of. Virgil looks down at the bottle for a couple more seconds and then finally shakes it and gets to work.

* * *

Prince gets him to talk a little while they're working on each other. He asks him what music he was listening to and that grants him a quiet chuckle. 

“Nothing you would like, Princey.”

“Ugh, you do know who you're talking to right? Singing is, like, my thing.”

“Yeah, sappy Disney songs. Not vulgar 'pg-13' music.”

“There's nothing wrong with Disney songs! And...I never said I hated your music. Tell me.”

“Huh, guess you're right. It's The Cure.”

“Oh I have heard of them! Friday I'm in Love, correct?”

“...Yeah. That's actually right. Have you heard...”

The conversation stays on music until both sides had shiny, finished nails. Roman's were a little messier than Virgil's but that was fine, he could clean them up later. He realizes he has no other reason to try and keep Virgil there and he doesn't want the mood to become awkward again so he simply says, “This...was nice.” It was the truth and he didn't see a point of being dramatic (for once). It was nice, but not knowing when they could hang out like this again, if they did at all, was upsetting.

Virgil just hummed in reply and then starts to put the polish away. He picks up the box and stands up, they share a final look before Virgil says, “Yeah soooo, later Roman.” And then he's hurrying to the hallway and into his room leaving Roman to stare at the empty space where he once was.

* * *

Roman sees him on the couch the next day watching cartoons with Patton. This time Virgil hears him and he tilts his back head to look at him. He brings two fingers up to his forehead and flicks them in a wave, his sleeves were rolled up for once so his newly painted nails shimmered against the light. Without a word he goes back to watching TV. Roman spends the day wondering how such a small, innocent gesture can put his stomach into knots.

* * *

The two of them talk a little more than usual at dinner (and Patton practically cries seeing his little family bond) but they don't have any more one on one time for another week. Just when Roman is starting to notice his nail polish chipping off Virgil shows up at his door unannounced. He shoves his hands in his pockets and sheepishly asks if he had any emerald green polish because he was out. Prince can't help himself and he smiles widely at him. He pulls him into his room and then starts rummaging through his nail polish box. It becomes a routine. Once a week, either in Roman's room or the commons, the two of them paint each others nails and talk. They usually stick to light topics about music or shows they've watched but every so often it leads to heavier subjects. Usually Roman leads these conversations and Virgil listens but every so often he'll open. Little by little they were getting somewhere. 

* * *

The two of them are sitting in the commons one night, Virgil putting a coat of sky blue on Roman's nails. They had been talking about a new game Thomas was currently obsessed with but now it was just Virgil talking and Roman staring at him silently, his eyebrows furrowed. Virgil tolerated it until Roman actually leaned forward closer to his face. He finally sits up and snaps at him, “What the hell are you staring at, Princey!?”

Roman doesn't seem bothered but he leans back out of his space.“You know, you could do so much more than just eyeshadow under your eyes. I think you'd look great with a full face.”

Virgil lets out a little huff but he relaxes and leans forward again, his long bangs falling into his eyes, and goes back to painting. 

“Doubt it. Besides, I suck at doing makeup. There's just so much stuff, I don't know where to start.”

“Have...have you tried before?”

“Yeah. So what?”

There was no reason for him to get defensive, considering Roman did his own makeup all the time. He was the last person to judge. Virgil is about to start on his other hand when Roman suddenly shoots up off the couch, a grin spreading across his face. Virgil recoils back as he's taken off guard, accidentally streaking polish across his own hand. He glares up at Princey and says, “Dude! You made me mess up-where are you going?!”

Roman is already dashing off into his room. He forgets about his wet nails and gets polish all over his door. Once inside, he grabs his (way, way too big) makeup bag and a small table mirror and then rushes back out to the commons. Virgil hasn't moved an inch in the short time it took for him to run in and out of his room. He's starting at Roman dumbstruck. Roman just places his supplies neatly on the table and then turns his attention to Virgil. “Go wash your face, I'm doing your makeup.” 

That seems to snap him out of it, he replies with a simple, “Fuck that.”

Roman rolls his eyes and mutters, “Language.” Virgil ignores him and twists the nail brush back into the bottle, he looks like he's getting ready to leave so Roman pushes. “Look, I'm not just going to paint you up like you're a doll for the hell of it. I want to teach you so you can do it yourself someday. Honestly Verge, I would have done this ages ago if you had asked.”

Virgil fidgets with the bottle and bites his lip, he's still skeptical but Roman knows he almost has him. 

“After I'm done I'll let you practice on me.”

The wicked smirk that flashes across his face is proof enough that Roman's finally convinced him. He chuckles darkly and says, “You'll regret that.”

“Please, you're about as intimidating as a kitten.”

Virgil scowls and starts to hiss out an insult of his own but Roman flings a hair band at him and demands that he pull his bangs back and wash the eyeshadow off his face. He hears Virgil grumbling under his breath as he sinks out of the commons.

While he's gone, Roman flicks his wrist and wills the wet polish off his nails and the goes through his bag and starts pulling out a variety of products, he lays them neatly on the table. This was just a basic lesson but he was going to have some fun with it, as much as Virgil would let him anyway. He's twirling a big, fluffy brush between his fingers impatiently when Virgil finally returns and he just barely manages to not drop it. 

They each had their own features that differentiated them from Thomas but one thing they all had in common was a splattering a freckles across their cheeks. It shouldn't be that surprising seeing them pop so prominently against Virgil's pale skin now that his makeup was washed off. Roman stared at him helplessly, he looked so...soft, innocent even. With his eyeshadow gone and his bangs brushed back Virgil was defenseless against the blush that was spreading across his face and to the tips of his ears. He darts his eyes away from Roman muttering, “What?”

“Nothing.”

He clears his throat and composes himself. “Alright, let's begin. I'm going to show you how to do a really basic look. Nothing crazy yet, but we'll totally get there.”

Virgil groans but let's him go on, thankfully. Roman picks up a small bottle and says, “We're starting with foundation. Since my skin is a bit tan we'll have to make do until we can find you something...paler”

Virgil just blinked at him, already done with him before they had even started. Roman just grins as he puts a generous amount of foundation on the brush. He brandishes it at Virgil and asks, “Ready?”

* * *

Despite his previous complaints, Virgil did pay close attention to Roman's teachings. He sat perfectly still as Roman brushed and patted things onto his face, explaining what he was doing at every step.

As he was setting his foundation he said, “Contouring is a pain so we'll skip that until next time.”

“Next time?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow at him

“Of course! That is...if you'd like to.”

“...we'll see.”

* * *

He decided not to let Virgil see until he was done, he claimed it was to test him later but really, he didn't want him to complain about the admittedly extravagant look he was doing. He thought about settling with simply wings and maybe a little color to his lids but who was he kidding. Basic wasn't in Roman's vocabulary. 

“Oh! Can I put lashes on you?”

“You are getting way too into this.”

“Sorry...you're right. We'll stick to just mascara, _for now_.”

Virgil had actually giggled at him then and this time Roman made no attempt to hide his smile.

* * *

He feels like he's almost done. Just lips and...

“No blush.”

“Ugh. Fine. Not like you need it anyway.”

Roman winked at him and he honestly couldn't tell if his face turned red out of embarrassment or fury.

* * *

He leaned back to inspect his work so far and muttered, “...we need more glitter.”

“More glitter???”

“Verge, you can never have too much glitter.”

“When did you even... you know what? Sure. Go for it.”

* * *

It takes him close to an hour to finish but as Prince sits back and watches Virgil finally take a look he knows it was well worth the time; Virgil is staring mouth agape at himself. Roman had chose dark colors of course. He went with a smokey eye that gradated from a sparkly black to a deep purple and then silver. He made the wings extra thick and they swooped out sharp and fierce. Prince even added his trademark dark circles but blended them out so they weren’t so heavy and faded them into, of course, more glitter that dusted down to his cheeks. He went with a dark plum lipstick that tied the whole look together perfectly.

Virgil starts to tilt his head in different angles as he admires his look and it occurs to Roman right at that moment, that he's never wanted to kiss someone more in his entire existence. Virgil tears his eyes away from the mirror and grins.

“Got to say, Princey, I'm kinda into this.”

“Well I'm glad you like it. But now...”

He pushes the bag over to Virgil's side of the table. “It's your turn. Repeat what I just did, you can use different colors if you want. I'm partial to reds.” 

Virgil's smile fell. “Princey...I don't want to screw up your face.” 

“Nonsense. Makeup washes off, Virgil. Don't worry about messing up, you'll do fine.” 

And he does, mostly. There are a few moments where Prince can't help but cringe like when Virgil breaks one of his eyeshadow palettes (he apologizes profusely and Prince laughs it off as if that kit didn't cost $200) or how his brush strokes are a little to hard ( _It's alright, it feels sort of nice-ow!_ ). He's constantly looking at his own refection and then back to Roman, trying to match his look exactly and Roman is happy to admit he was pretty close. Sure it was a little...messy, but the colors he went with blended together nicely. He keeps the black but switches the purple for red and the silver for gold. Prince's face was absolutely covered in glitter from the eyeshadow but hey, it kind of added to the look. Plus it took away from the mascara that Virgil had gotten on his cheeks and the one wing that was noticeably longer than the other. He chose a vibrant red for his lips and honestly, Prince absolutely loved it.

As Prince was praising him Virgil sighs, “You don't have to bullshit me, Roman.”

Prince shakes his head, “Crude. Seriously though, you did a good job for a beginner. You definitely have potential. I'll make a master out of you yet!”

Virgil chuckles quietly and says,“Looking forward to it, Princey.”

* * *

They had bad days. 

A particularly stressful brainstorming session has the two at each others throats. Compromise has been thrown out the window; Roman's idea too risky ( _“Are you kidding me? You trying to get us all killed?”_ ), Virgil's too safe ( _“But that's so boring! He's supposed to excite his viewers not put them to sleep!”_ ). Patton and Logan try to calm them both down but to no avail. The meeting is brought to an abrupt end after Virgil throws a particularity nasty insult at Roman and sinks out, leaving Roman to stand in stunned silence until he felt Patton's reassuring hand on his shoulder. He was furious for sure but that was a low blow, even for Virgil. It hurt more than he cared to admit. Thomas had dismissed the others, he didn't want to continue on without Virgil and he needed them both to calm down if they ever wanted to reach a solution. 

Roman knows he should apologize but he doesn't. Instead he shakes off Patton's hand and sinks down into his own room without another word. He's not in the right state of mind for any distractions he would need to focus on so he settles for putting on some music and then falls back onto his bed. 

* * *

Even after cooling off some he still can't agree with Virgil's ideas and he can't help but feel like he's letting the others down because of it. He wonders if Virgil was feeling the same way right now. If he was staring at his own ceiling, letting his mind race as he tried to see things from Roman's point of view. He wonders after spending so much time together these past months if he actually meant the hurtful things he said.

* * *

It takes Virgil three hours to calm down before he knocks on Princey's door. Of course he knows it's him even before he gets up and opens it. He's holding a large, black cosmetic bag, a gift Roman had gotten for him not too long ago. He had helped stock it too, making sure to balance out Virgil's dark palette choices with some bright ones, even though he insisted he didn't want them. The empty cases of violet eyeshadow in Roman's own bag said otherwise. 

Virgil doesn't say a word, just lifts up the bag and sighs. Roman regards him for a moment then steps out of the doorway to let him in.

They stay silent as Virgil works on him. He had gotten infinitely better over the past few months. Whatever he was doing now felt far more elaborate than his usual style. He had applied a variety of shimmering blues and was now picking out a pair of fluffy lashes. Roman was highly curious as to what he was doing but whenever he tried to look at himself in a mirror Virgil firmly gripped his chin and kept Prince's eyes trained on him. 

It takes Virgil longer than usual to finish. He tilts his head to the side as he regards his work before giving a satisfied nod and gesturing for him to look in the mirror.

It's by far the best he's ever done. Roman looks absolutely stunning. 

Something inside him is twisting into knots and he feels like an idiot because he kind of wants to cry. Virgil would probably kill him for ruining the face he works so hard on so he takes in a few deep breaths to compose himself before pulling his gaze from the mirror and onto Virgil. His face is hard to read but he can guess that he's patiently waiting for a critique. Roman gives him a warm smile and opens his arms out to him instead. Virgil doesn't hesitate to fall into them.

Against his neck he hears a muffled, “Sorry.” Roman squeezes him tighter and says, “I know Verge. As am I.” Virgil pulls back just enough to look at him, his cheeks are dry but his eyes are watery. He wipes at them with a sleeve and then says, “We don't...have to talk about this right now do we?”

Roman shakes his head, “I'd much rather we waited for the others.”

“Cool.” He smiles.

Roman doesn't give it a second thought and leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Virgil stiffens in his arms and, suddenly pushes him back and starts frantically rubbing his cheek. Roman stares at him, horrified. “Verge I'm so-”

“You asshole! You've got lipstick on!”

Oh. So he did. Bright pink lipstick to be precise. He suddenly gets a wicked idea, the impish grin that spreads across his face giving him away. Virgil starts to shrink back, “No. No, no, no, no don't you dare. I'll kick your ass _DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE ROMAN-!_ ”

He pounces on him, knocking him flat on his back, Virgil is still shrieking at him as Roman starts planting kiss after kiss all over his face. Virgil can't help himself and he starts giggling through his threats, and then he's full on laughing. Deep, unabashed squeals as Prince adds in a “mmmuah!” to each wet kiss. When he finally pulls away Virgil's face is a total mess of kiss imprints. Through the calm, he takes in their position. 

Roman is holding himself over him with his hands on the sides of Virgil's head. They're close enough that his hair is brushing against his face. The younger sides giggle trails off and he's left just smirking up at him. 

It is all terribly cliché and Prince loves it. 

“Virgil? Can I-”

“C'mere you dork.”

Prince is pulled down roughly against his chest and suddenly Virgil is kissing him. _Virgil is kissing him_. Wasn't he supposed to be romance and Virgil anxiety? This was certainly not how he imagined this happening (not that he had thought about this moment, many, many times recently). He realizes that he could care less how it happened as Virgil's lips are warm and soft against his own and _oh_ , now his fingers were running through his hair. Virgil pulls away just for a moment and Roman bites his lip to suppress a laugh seeing how ridiculous he looked with his lipstick smudged all over his face. If he was being honest it was also kind of hot but he kept that to himself, just leaned in for another kiss, one which Virgil happily melted into. 

They were far from perfect. They both knew that they would never be perfect, but that was alright. Moments like this proved that despite their differences, they could make this work. It wouldn't be easy. There were plenty more bad days to come, but laying in each others arms so perfectly was more than enough incentive to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you I spent three hours researching makeup for this cause I'm completely clueless?
> 
> **Hit me up on tumblr:** [@PrinceofDespair](https://princeofdespair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
